


Aristocracia Assassina - Capitulo 1

by karlamalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Comedy, Death Eaters, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamalfoy/pseuds/karlamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma série de misteriosos assassinatos chama a atenção do Ministério da Magia. Trouxas estão sendo mortos e todos os crimes carregam as mesmas características. As investigações apontam para um bruxo com aparência física muito semelhante à de Lucius Malfoy, falecido há quatro anos. Devido à gravidade da situação, Shacklebolt decide escalar Harry Potter para a missão e envia junto Draco Malfoy, uma vez que é o único que mais conhece o suspeito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Esses personagens pertencem a JKR, ela é uma mulher extremamente feliz e rica.. E eu sou só uma fã ardorosa de seus personagens, quer dizer de alguns, pois têm outros que dá vontade de matar.. (cara de brava) e só para lembrar... Eu não quero e nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com eles. Seria felicidade demais para uma pessoa só, deixo isso com a tia JKR, ela sim, é feliz...
> 
> Resumo: A Morte pode aproximar o amor? - Uma série de misteriosos assassinatos chama a atenção do Ministério da Magia. Trouxas estão sendo mortos e todos os crimes carregam as mesmas características. As investigações apontam para um bruxo com aparência física muito semelhante à de Lucius Malfoy, falecido há quatro anos. Devido à gravidade da situação, Shacklebolt decide escalar Harry Potter para a missão e envia junto Draco Malfoy, uma vez que é o único que mais conhece o suspeito.
> 
> Pares: Harry/Draco - Hermione/Roney e outros..

Aristocracia Assassina

Time: Romantic 

Autor: Karla Malfoy 

Beta: Lilibeth 

Par/Personagem: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter 

Classificação: R 

Nº. palavras: Segundo o Word sem o cabeçalho: 11.272 @.@ - \o/ - *Morta e com os dedos sangrando* 

 

Notas: Quero deixar bem claro que fui coagida e colocaram uma arma na minha cabeça!! ;_; mas te amo mesmo assim viu dona moça!!! xD 

Agradecimentos: A tach por ter me dado idéias para o final, já que empaquei justamente nessa parte, brigado pela idéia do Sectumsempra. Brigadão a Lilibeth por ter betado e ajustados minhas idéias tresloucadas!!! Brigado também a minha irmã Moony Potter por ter trago comida para mim enquanto eu escrevia, se não fosse por ela eu teria morrido de inanição. Te amo SIS!!! Thanks meninas!! 

Desafio: Uma série de misteriosos assassinatos chama a atenção do Ministério da Magia. Trouxas estão sendo mortos e todos os crimes carregam as mesmas características. As investigações apontam para um bruxo com aparência física muito semelhante à de Lucius Malfoy, falecido há quatro anos. Devido à gravidade da situação, Shacklebolt decide escalar Harry Potter para a missão e envia junto Draco Malfoy, uma vez que é o único que mais conhece o suspeito. 

 

Capitulo 1

 

Harry acordou aquela manhã sem ter a noção de que aquele dia mudaria o rumo da sua vida para sempre, mais uma vez. 

Ele abriu os olhos e viu o teto de sua casa, sentiu o peso da cabeça de sua esposa pousada em seu ombro. Ele virou o rosto e aspirou levemente o perfume de morangos que desprendia dos cabelos de Ginny. Um perfume bom, mas que há algum tempo não movia mais a sua libido como antes. 

Harry se levantou com cuidado para não acordar a esposa, não se preocupou em vestir o roupão ao lado da cama, pegou seus óculos no criado e foi para o banheiro, era cedo para poder ir ao trabalho, mas Harry gostava de tomar banho e ir caminhar um pouco pelo parque para poder ver a paz e a tranqüilidade das ruas após a guerra, antes de ir para o trabalho. 

A guerra havia acabado e já se iam 13 anos, o Lorde das Trevas havia caído, e o mundo bruxo tinha tido várias baixas. O Lorde tinha morrido, mas alguns de seus asseclas estavam soltos, e o Ministério da Magia temia que alguns deles se tornassem um novo Lorde das Trevas, então começaram a recrutar novatos para serem Aurors, e dentre aqueles que se apresentaram um rapaz de cabelos revoltos e olhos verdes fora aceito pelo Ministério de braços abertos. 

Harry com poucos meses capturou vários Death Eaters e deu um novo sentindo a palavra “Auror”, e em pouco tempo tinha se tornado chefe do departamento de capturas do Ministério, juntamente com seu amigo de infância Ronald Weasley. 

Mas, aquela manhã aparentemente calma foi mudada por um bater de asas, um pio agudo chamou a atenção de Harry no banheiro, ele conhecia muito bem aquele pio e sabia que nada de bom podia estar acontecendo, se aquela coruja tinha sido usada para lhe trazer algum recado. 

Harry saiu do banheiro sem se preocupar e sem vestir ou em se enxugar, sabia que estava molhando o chão e aquilo iria enfurecer Ginny quando ela acordasse, mas o recado que a coruja trazia na pata era de suma importância, para ele se preocupar com detalhes domésticos. O recado era de Ron: 

“ Harry, 

Mais uma morte, confirmada. Sectumsempra. Te aguardamos na sala de reuniões. 

Ron.” 

Harry usou um accio, para pegar suas roupas do guarda-roupa e vestiu o mais rápido que pode, e pela pressa bateu o pé na perna da cama e acordou Ginny, pelos xingos que esbravejou. 

– Harry o quê..? – Ela parou a frase no meio do caminho, pois Harry a interrompeu. 

– Mais um corpo, não sei a que horas volto! – Ele aparatou sem esperar por resposta ou concordância. Ginny ficou alguns minutos parada sem saber se ficava com raiva ou se gritava. Ela decidiu voltar a dormir, já que o dia e a noite prometiam ser longos. 

DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HPX DM&HP X DM&HP 

Harry terminou de arrumar suas vestes assim que chegou ao ministério: ainda era muito cedo, não havia aquela movimentação frenética costumeira do lugar, bruxos e bruxas saindo das várias lareiras do ministério. Tudo estava muito calmo, o lugar tinha um ar fantasmagórico para um muggle (isso se ele tivesse a oportunidade de por os olhos nesse lugar, claro). 

Ele passou por sua sala e deixou um recado em cima da mesa da sua secretária, avisando que estava na sala de reuniões com Ron. 

Entrou na sala de reuniões e de imediato foi levado a um canto da sala por Ron, ao mesmo tempo recebendo um olhar ansioso de Hermione, que também estava na sala. 

– Foi mal te acordar tão cedo Harry, mas o pessoal pediu sua presença nesse caso, e como eu já tinha te falado dele... 

– Tudo bem Ron, eu pedi para me manter informado, e eu já estava acordado na hora que a coruja chegou. 

Harry olhou para o restante dos integrantes da sala, Hermione estava absorvida pela leitura de umas pastas, com certeza as últimas informações da série de casos que começou a preocupar o ministério há alguns meses. 

Hermione diferentemente dele e de Ron havia voltado para Hogwarts para terminar seus estudos, e depois de formada aceitou trabalhar no ministério juntamente com ambos; logicamente não na sessão de aurors, mas em um outro setor que era diretamente ligado a este. Não conseguiria trabalhar todos os dias com o marido. 

Na sala também estavam Kim, um auror que já tinha trabalhado com Harry em algumas missões; Ele conversava reservadamente com Tales, outro auror da mesma equipe, em um canto da sala. 

O caso em questão que estava tirando o sono de quase todo mundo do Ministério, aliás, era uma serie de assassinatos muggles. A policia muggle não conseguia achar um padrão para a escolha das vitimas, pois indistintamente mulheres, homens, crianças, jovens ou velhos estavam entre as vítimas. Não havia nenhuma ligação aparente entre as mortes, ao todo foram achados 10 corpos, mas após algumas pesquisas verificaram que o único fator que ligava as mortes era que as pessoas moravam em Londres e em bairros de classe média alta, além do mesmo terrível modus-operandi do assassino: as pessoas eram mortas por único corte extremamente profundo, que começa debaixo do queixo terminando na altura da pelve. 

Esse último detalhe chamou a atenção do Ministério Bruxo, e depois de algumas investigações ficou confirmado que as mortes tinham sido causadas por um feitiço. Harry rapidamente detectou que aquele terrível feitiço das trevas era o seu velho conhecido Sectumsempra, e foi então que o Ministro Shacklebolt designou uma equipe de aurors para cuidar do caso, já que parecia que tinha um antigo Death Eater de volta à ativa. 

Um tanto impaciente, Harry se sentou e esperou pelas novidades : para que eles o tivessem convocado tão cedo tinham que ter alguma coisa nova no caso, obviamente. Harry esperou mais alguns minutos, mas como ninguém se manifestou ele resolveu perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Eles pareciam esperar por alguma coisa, ou por alguém. 

– Hermione, o que vocês estão esperando? O que está acontecendo? Qual é a novidade do caso que fez com que vocês me chamassem tão cedo? – Hermione olhou feio para Ron, ele olhou sem graça para a esposa. 

– Ron, você não contou a ele? 

– Contou o que, Mione?  
Hermione ia abrir a boca para explicar a situação quando o ministro Shacklebolt entrou na sala. 

– Bom dia Senhores, senhora! - O ministro cumprimentou a todos com sua voz profunda e um cansado menear de cabeça, sentando-se à mesa com os demais. Sua presença sempre intimidava as pessoas por causa do seu porte e sua voz, e sem rodeios foi logo perguntando. – Já te colocaram a par da situação toda , Harry? 

– Ainda não totalmente, ministro! 

– Acharam mais um corpo, Harry. Casa sem arrombamento, sem pilhagem, sem nada errado, exatamente como nos outros casos. E com o mesmo método, o Sectumsempra. Mas, no presente caso, temos uma boa novidade: temos uma testemunha. Ela aparentemente presenciou tudo, pois ficou escondida em algum lugar da casa. Infelizmente, a cena foi tão chocante para sua mente que ela ainda está em estado catatônico. Porém, com alguma persuasão convencemos as autoridades muggles a deixar-nos interrogá-la: usamos algumas poções e ela nos contou o que aconteceu, e felizmente conseguiu fazer um retrato falado. 

– Então? Sabem quem é o filho da mãe que está fazendo isso? 

– Sim, e não!  
– Como assim, King? – Harry estava ansioso para colocar a mão naquele Death Eater filho da puta que estava matando todos aqueles muggles que esqueceu de tratar Shacklebolt por Ministro. 

– Sabemos quem é, Harry. Mas a pessoa em questão está morta há quatro anos. – Harry piscou algumas vezes, ele não estava entendo nada.  
– Como assim? Não estou entendo nada! 

– Veja por você mesmo. Senhora Weasley, entregue o retrato falado a Harry. – Hermione se levantou e entregou as pastas a Harry, e olhando para ele moveu os lábios, sussurrando: 

– Controle-se, por Merlin ! – E foi se sentar ao lado de Ron e ao fazer isso beliscou o marido, que deu um pulo da cadeira. 

O Chefe da sessão de Aurors já tinha visto de tudo em sua vida: as mortes causadas pela guerra, as torturas, uma imensidão de sofrimento, mas sempre que via aquelas fotos seu estomago revirava de novo. 

Corpos abertos ao meio, sangue para todos os lados, tripas espalhadas por todo o lugar, o olhar de profundo desespero parecia colado aos rostos das vitimas. 

A pessoa que fazia aquilo não era humana, aquela cena lembrava a Harry o período da guerra contra Voldemort, quando matar era uma brincadeira e uma diversão inconseqüente para os Death Eaters. 

Ele passou por todas as fotos, não tinha visto todas, só algumas, e ver cada foto agora, cada vitima que tinha sido morta, aumentava cada vez mais a raiva dentro de Harry. A cada olhar, sua paz era novamente roubada, sua tranqüilidade (que a tanto custo tinha ganhado) era esquecida, a certeza de voltar são e salvo para sua casa e sua família estava sendo novamente ameaçada. 

O assassino estava matando muggles: sua gente, seu sangue, sangue de sua mãe. O ódio fervilhando dentro dele, ele tomava suas decisões, de forma silenciosa: ele iria pagar muito caro por isso. Há vários anos que Harry tinha saído efetivamente da ativa, há muito tempo que ele não caçava Death eaters, ele só estava instruindo novos aurors, autorizando buscas e fazendo relatórios. Mas isso era demais. 

Ele ia sair de seu gabinete, de sua sala, de sua calmaria para resolver isso pessoalmente. 

Enquanto todos esses sentimentos fervilhavam dentro dele, Harry chegou à pasta que dizia: Retrato falado. 

Quando ele chegou nessa parte, Hermione prendeu a respiração, somente King percebeu essa atitude dela. Mas o ministro não demonstrou emoção nenhuma, ficando com as conclusões só para si. 

Harry pegou o retrato falado, seus olhos se arregalaram, sua respiração parou e seu coração falhou uma batida. Não podia ser, não era possível, ele olhou mais uma vez, o pensamento que estava tendo não era plausível, será que? 

– Não Harry, ele está morto mesmo! – Shacklebolt pareceu ler a mente de Harry. Mas o ex-grifinório ainda olhava sem entender para o ministro. 

– King, o que é isso? – Harry olhava para um retrato de Lucius Malfoy, que de acordo com o que ele sabia, estava morto há quatro anos. 

– Realmente não sabemos, Harry. É por isso que você e seu pessoal foram chamados. Quando Malfoy morreu , daquele jeito que você deve lembrar muito bem e que não convém lembrar agora, seu corpo foi submetido a vários testes, feitiços e poções para termos a certeza de que ele estava morto mesmo. E fizemos testes ainda com a testemunha muggle para confirmar se esse retrato que ela nos deu é verdadeiro. E tudo está ok. Levando-nos à seguinte suposição. 

– É um impostor provavelmente usando polyjuice! 

– É o que esperamos que você e sua equipe descubram! – Harry já estava quase se levantando quando foi interrompido pela voz de Shacklebolt. – Tem mais uma coisa, Harry! 

– O quê? O que tem mais? – Harry já estava esperando por aquilo, mas por um momento achou que não ia acontecer. 

– Estou sendo fortemente pressionado para interrogar Draco Malfoy!  
– O quê? Por quê? O que Malfoy tem a ver com isso? – Harry deu um murro na mesa assustando quase todos na sala. 

– Acalme-se, Harry! Lucius Malfoy está morto! Então muitos pensam que aquele do retrato é seu filho, já que eles são parecidos! Muito, diga-se de passagem. 

– Aquele não é Draco Malfoy! – Harry apontou o dedo para a porta, apontando uma pessoa invisível além da porta. 

– Como tem certeza, Harry? Ron perguntou, ele parecia ter engolido algo de gosto muito duvidoso. 

– Por que não é o Malfoy? Como sabe? 

– Eu já esmurrei muito aquela cara de doninha albina para saber que não é ele, e além do mais, se você não reparou no retrato, o Malfoy filho está mais novo que isso! Lucius tinha 51 quando morreu. E com certeza essa não é a idade de Malfoy hoje. 

– Bem, Harry. Entendo sua posição e acredito em sua opinião. Mas mesmo assim, querem que interroguem Malfoy! Então estou designando você para essa missão! Precisamos de alguém com tato para lidar com essa situação. – Quando Hermione escutou as palavras tato, Malfoy e Harry no mesmo contexto teve uma vontade infantil de rir, mas se conteve. 

– Eu?? Tem certeza disso, eu, Harry Potter, interrogar Draco Malfoy?? A primeira coisa que ele vai fazer é bater com a porta na minha cara quando eu for à sua casa! 

– Primeiro, se acalme, segundo, você não vai ter a porta de ninguém na sua cara, e terceiro, Malfoy está aqui no ministério e já foi intimado para ser interrogado e concordou em cooperar. 

– Aqui no ministério? Ele já chegou? 

– Não, Harry! Agora foi a fez de Hermione falar. 

– Ele trabalha aqui! 

– O QUÊ??? 

DM&HP x DM&HP x DM&HP x DM&HP x DM&HP x DM&HP x 

Quando Draco recebeu a intimação pela manhã, ele jurou que alguém iria pagar muito caro por isso. Caro por tê-lo incomodado em sua casa, caro por alguém está lhe acusando de matar muggles. Como se ele fosse perder tempo em acabar com suas próprias mãos aristocráticas com essa escória da humanidade. 

E mais caro ainda por mancharem a memória de seu pai. E infinitamente mais caro por terem deixado um zé-ninguém qualquer entrar em sua sala, no ministério, sem sua presença. Sua secretária iria pagar por isso, ah, sei ia. 

– Não sei o que você está fazendo aqui, mas pode cair fora agora mesmo! Vem um idiota qualquer da sessão de Aurors conversar comigo, então se manda! – Draco pronunciou cada palavra com o maior desprezo que conseguia. 

– O idiota da sessão de Aurors sou eu, Malfoy! – Harry se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado, e adorou ver a expressão de assombro de Malfoy: era festa para seus olhos, depois de todos aqueles anos. 

– Mas que merda você veio fazer aqui, Potter? – Draco gritou, Harry se lembrou da época da escola quando Draco pronunciava seu nome como algo sujo. – E quem te deixou entrar? Ninguém tem autorização para vir a minha sala sem prévia autori.. – Harry cortou a verborragia de Draco antes que ele mesmo esquecesse de porque estava ali. 

– Ah Cala boca, Malfoy! O ministro me designou para lhe interrogar sobre o caso das mortes dos muggles. E quanto mais rápido terminarmos, melhor para todos! – Harry gritou de volta. 

“Alguém com tato”, Shacklebolt havia dito. Mas Harry não estava muito certo se ele era a pessoa indicada para fazer isso. E quando estava terminando seu pensamento foi pego pela frente da roupa e empurrado contra a parece, onde sua cabeça bateu com força, fazendo com que ele sentisse uma dor muito forte na nuca. 

– NUNCA MAIS ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA, POTTER!!! – Além de ter a cabeça doendo, Harry quase teve os tímpanos estourados pelo grito de Draco. 

– Tá louco, Malfoy? – Harry tentava se soltar do ex-sonserino. 

– Já foi a época em que você podia me mandar calar a boca, Potter! - O loiro estava a centímetros de Harry, o auror podia sentir o hálito quente de Draco em seu rosto. Ele via muito mais que raiva naquelas íris acinzentadas. 

– Me solta Malfoy, tá maluco! 

– Peça desculpas, Potter! 

– Fazer o que? Pirou de vez? Vou pedir desculpas por quê? 

– Essa idéia de me interrogar deve ter sido idéia sua, ou no mínimo do Weasel. – Quando Harry escutou Draco chamar Ron pelo apelido ofensivo de escola, o ex-grifinório ficou furioso. 

E sem perceber como e nem quando, quando Draco deu por si estava de frente para a parede e com Harry as suas costas, seu braço doía, pois o ex-grifinório o estava torcendo com força, muita força. 

– Vamos começar do inicio, Malfoy. Um, eu não estou aqui porque quero. 

Dois, não sei se você me escutou da primeira vez, mas fui designado para interrogá-lo, estou aqui contra minha vontade, pois tem alguns do conselho que acreditam que você pode ser o assassino dos muggles. E antes que você me interrompa com a sua baboseira de costume, eu não acredito que seja você. – Pelo fato de estar às costas de Draco, Harry não pode ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto do loiro. Mas se recobrando rápido da surpresa, Draco falou: 

– Agora se você puder deixar de ser boçal um segundo, e me soltar, creio que poderemos conversar melhor, como as pessoas civilizadas que somos. 

Claro, eu falo por mim, Potter! Mas você está torcendo meu pulso e se ele quebrar juro que vou processá-lo e pegar muito mais que o fundo da suas calças! – Harry ia responder a piadinha infame e sem graça de Draco, quando Shacklebolt parou na porta de Draco e viu uma cena um pouco inusitada. 

– Tudo bem ai, rapazes ? – A voz do ministro tinha um tom de divertimento que nenhum dos dois percebeu naquele momento. Harry soltou o loiro no mesmo instante, Draco se virou e começou a massagear o pulso dolorido. 

– Esse idiota aqui está me agredindo, Senhor Ministro, eu não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento! – Draco disse com toda arrogância que pode. 

– Claro, senhor Malfoy! Tenho certeza que o Auror Potter não fará isso novamente, ele só vai anotar algumas informações e pronto, não é, Auror Potter? – Harry olhou incrédulo para Shacklebolt, mas tinha entendido o recado. 

– Claro, Senhor Ministro! – Harry respondeu e Draco sorriu triunfante, Shacklebolt saiu e deixou os dois sozinhos. 

– Está certo, Malfoy. Quanto mais rápido isso for, você vai se livrar mais rápido de mim e eu não vou precisar respirar o mesmo ar que você por muito tempo. Vamos às perguntas. – Harry se sentou e esperou as famosas reclamações vindas de Draco, mas espantosamente não houve nenhuma. 

Ligeiramente confuso, Harry levantou a cabeça e procurou o loiro com os olhos pela sala. Draco tinha sentando em uma cadeira e alisava o pulso que minutos atrás Harry havia pressionado. 

E o moreno reparou que o pulso do outro estava vermelho, podia se ver claramente as marcas dos dedos de Harry na pele muito pálida do outro. 

Harry sentiu certo desconforto, mas preferiu ignorar o que estava sentindo, quanto mais rápido aquilo terminasse, mais rápido ele iria para a rua caçar aquele Death eater filho da puta. 

– Então Malfoy, onde você estava no dia 22 de maio desde ano? 

– Você pode pegar todos os meus horários com minha secretária, Potter! – Aquela forma de pronunciar seu nome de novo. Harry contou até dez. 

– Vamos, Malfoy! Facilita minha vida! – Harry já estava se exasperando. 

– Por quê? Você não está facilitando nada a minha! 

– O que? Acho que perdi alguma coisa, Malfoy! Do que exatamente você está falando? 

– Oh! Desculpe, Potter, tenho que reduzir meu cérebro ao tamanho de uma ervilha para poder conversar com alguém como você! Sinto muito! – Harry se levantou e deu um murro na mesa, fazendo vários papeis voarem e algumas coisas caírem ao chão, a secretária de Draco entrou na sala correndo e quando viu o olhar de Harry e Draco sobre si, fechou a porta correndo. 

– QUE PORRA, MALFOY, VÁ SE FUDER!!!! – Draco não se alterou nem por um instante com a explosão de Harry. 

– Só se for com você, Potter! - Harry arregalou os olhos e ficou desconcertado. 

– O quê? 

– Potter! Tenho mais o que fazer, sou chefe da sessão de mistérios do ministério, tenho várias poções para analisar, feitiços para descobrir e outras tantas coisas que se eu falar seu cérebro vai fundir, então se você quiser ser mais objetivo eu ficarei imensamente grato, fui claro! Ou vou precisar traduzir? 

– Como? Chefe da sessão de mistérios? Então aqueles casos que... 

– Sim, Potter! É meu pessoal que manda para você, depois que a guerra acabou tive que reerguer o nome da minha família, ainda somos mal vistos na sociedade, mas tenho orgulho do que eu faço com meus amplos conhecimentos em artes das trevas e poções. Por isso e somente por isso Shacklebolt me convidou para ser o chefe dessa sessão quando o antigo chefe se aposentou. E ah! Obrigado pelos elogios, sempre os recebo! – Draco tinha um riso cínico nos lábios. 

Por que nunca ninguém contou a ele que o chefe de mistérios era ele, Draco Malfoy, a pessoa que ele sempre ficava espantado com o amplo conhecimento na área de artigos das trevas, plantas e poções, ele sabia que era alguém muito inteligente, com um conhecimento tão amplo quando o de Snape. Ele não se cansava de tecer elogios a essa pessoa. Mas sempre estava muito ocupado para perguntar quem era, ou para ir dar os parabéns pessoalmente. 

Harry passou os dedos pelas têmporas, sentia uma dor de cabeça muito forte chegando. Ser prático era o que ele precisava. 

– Quem você acha que é? 

– Como? – Draco se perdeu no raciocínio. – Pode ser mais claro, Potter? 

– Ora, Malfoy! Quem você acha que é que está matando esses muggles todos, e se passando por seu pai? Ele tinha muitos desafetos? 

– Desafetos? Ta doente, Potter? Meio mundo entre os Death Eater adoraria por as mãos em meu pai! Ele está morto, mas parece que isso não os impede de manchar sua memória. – Draco parecia revoltado. 

– Claro, depois do que ele fez, muitos adorariam manchar o “nome” da família. - Harry riu. Draco estreitou os olhos. 

– Meu pai era o braço direito do Lord das trevas, Potter! Isso cria muitos desafetos! 

– Você acha que é só isso, Malfoy? O fato de ser o braço direito de Voldemort? Não seria pelas mortes que ele causou? Pelas pessoas que ele torturou? Pelas famílias que ele destruiu? Pelas pessoas que ele entregou? Não, claro que não, essas mortes todas são porque ele era o favorito de Voldemort! Ah corta essa, Malfoy! Se você não me ajudar, o próximo que esse maníaco pode matar pode ser você ou alguém da sua família! – Draco olhou para ele horrorizado. 

– Mas... Mas você disse que ele está matando somente muggles! 

– Sim, mas pelo que pude perceber do modus operanti, ele parece só está chamando a atenção, depois pode vir direto para as verdadeiras vítimas em potencial, você e sua família! Se você não me ajudar, não poderei te ajudar, Malfoy! 

Draco ficou vários segundos petrificado, ele olhava de Harry para uma foto em cima da mesa sem conseguir dizer nada. Harry pode ver que a foto que ele encarava era a dele com o filho Scorpius com poucos meses de vida no colo, tirada há cerca de 3 anos atrás. Três anos... 

– Acho que agora você entendeu a gravidade da situação, não é? 

DM&HP x DM&HP x DM&HP x DM&HP x DM&HP x DM&HP x DM&HP x 

Depois de algum tempo, Harry conseguiu convencer o Winzergamott de que Draco Malfoy não era suspeito, mas na verdade era mais uma possível vítima do assassino, pois mesmo que até aquele momento todas as vítimas descobertas eram muggles, Harry fez entender que pelo jeito como o assassino agia, era uma questão de dias para que ele começasse a atacar bruxos. Com isso, ficou decidido que, como Draco tinha aceitado cooperar com suas informações, por outro lado o Ministério colocasse aurors vigiando sua família, dia e noite, além dele próprio. 

Como Draco conhecia os nomes da grande maioria dos Death Eaters, ele era uma peça fundamental nas investigações. Ele e Harry se encontravam todos os dias e tentavam montar uma lista com os possíveis suspeitos. 

Mas as reuniões na grande maioria das vezes terminava em brigas e discussões, certa vez Harry acertou o nariz de Draco e os dois se atracaram de tal forma que tiveram que ser hospitalizados por causa dos ferimentos e das azarações que rolaram. 

E isso rendeu a ambos um belo sermão de Shacklebolt, o mínimo que eles ouviram foi que eles não eram mais crianças e que tinham vidas em jogo e que dois tratassem de se entenderem de uma forma ou de outra. Nenhum dos dois entendeu o que o Ministro quis dizer com aquela parte, mas nenhum dos dois se prendeu a esse detalhe naquele momento. 

Os próximos dias seguiram sem maiores problemas, eles conseguiram montar uma lista razoável de suspeitos e foram eliminando os nomes à medida que Harry informava se eles estavam presos ou mortos, e aquilo estava acabando com a paciência de Harry. 

– E Gibbon? 

– Morto na luta lá na escola contra Voldemort! Ah Malfoy deve ter pelo menos um!! Vamos force essa memória!! Deve ter algum tio, primo, tio-avô do seu pai que esteja vivo que queira que a sua família e vocês morram!  
– Respeite minha família, Potter! 

– Que inferno! Qual é o problema com o meu nome, Malfoy? 

– Como? 

– Meu nome! Você fala como se cuspisse algo nojento! 

– Convenhamos, é um nome ridículo! - Harry riu fingindo graça. 

– Há! Engraçadinho, e Draco é um nome muito original! – Draco se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira. 

– Que foi? 

– Nada, Potter! 

– Agora falei mal de algum antepassado seu? Algum tio por parte de mãe? Grande coisa! 

Draco ia responder quando um nome lhe passou pela cabeça. 

– Potter! – E ele segurou o moreno pela frente da roupa. – Lembrei, eu sabia que estava esquecendo de alguém! – Draco ria feliz consigo mesmo – Eu podia te beijar Potter, às vezes você ajuda a gente a pensar! – Harry enrubesceu como se fosse um adolescente de 15 anos, e isso não passou despercebido pelo ex-sonserino. 

– Ah não, Potter! Você ainda fica ruborizado? E com essa idade? – Draco largou a frente das vestes de Harry e começou a rir. E deixou o moreno furioso. Ele empurrou Draco de encontro a um sofá, Draco caiu sentado no sofá ainda rindo. 

– Para de rir, seu idiota! 

– Se não o quê? Vai contar pra quem? Não estamos mais na escola, Potter! Não tem mais ninguém para te proteger, você não é mais o golden boy da grifinória ou o leito! Ou outro qualquer nome idiota. Você só é um funcionário medíocre do Ministério! E... – Harry fechou o punho para acertar uma direita na cara de Malfoy, quando Hermione chegou à sala correndo. 

– Harry, outra morte! Agora de uma criança bruxa! 

Harry e Draco congelaram no lugar. Um olhou para o outro. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Harry se afastou e saiu da sala. Ela viu uma expressão de raiva e tristeza passar pelo semblante de Draco por segundos. 

– Tudo certo, Malfoy? 

– Vai pro inferno, Granger! Oh, desculpe! – Hermione arregalou os olhos: Malfoy pedindo desculpas? 

– Agora é senhora Weasel!! - E saiu da sala rindo. 

– Que grande filho da mãe!! 

DM&HP XDM&HP XDM&HP XDM&HP XDM&HP XDM&HP XDM&HP X 

Harry ainda se sentia nauseado pelas fotos que tinha visto, Malfoy tinha saído correndo minutos antes da sala para vomitar, o corpo que tinham achado dessa vez era de uma criança, um menino de aproximadamente 11 anos, pele pálida e cabelos loiros, o menino se parecia muito com Draco em seus 11 anos. Harry ainda se lembrava da mão pequena e pálida estendida para ele no seu primeiro dia de aula, que por ventura ele recusou. 

Essa cena ainda assombrava seus sonhos de adulto. 

Draco voltou ainda mais pálido que de costume. 

– Temos que pegar esse assassino, Potter! Ele não pode chegar perto da minha família! 

– Não se preocupe, Malfoy! Vamos pegá-lo, mas preciso da sua ajuda, aquela lista, precisamos terminá-la e... 

– A lista!! Eu tinha me esquecido! Potter! Acho que sei quem pode ser esse assassino! 

– Quem, Malfoy? 

– Rabastan! 

– Quem? Não faço idéia de quem você está falando, Malfoy! 

– Por Mordred, Potter! Continua o mesmo testa rachada de sempre! 

– Não teste a minha paciência, Malfoy, pois ela não existe há tempos, com esse caso. De quem você está falando? – Draco suspirou de forma dramática, parecendo esquecer por um momento do perigo que cercava sua família. 

– Estou falando de Rabastan Lestrange! Irmão de Rodolphus Lestrange! 

– Ele é irmão do marido daquela sua tia maluca? 

– Vou ignorar esse último comentário infeliz, Potter! Mas sim, ele é irmão de meu tio Rodolphus. – Harry pegou sua lista e olhou, e o nome dele não constava nem como morto, nem como preso. Harry riu, seu sorriso era largo. 

– Será que é ele, Malfoy? 

– Tenho quase certeza, ele vivia gritando aos quatro ventos que a culpa da queda do Lord era do meu pai, e quando o Lord caiu, ele procurou meu pai diversas vezes o ameaçando. E como ele foi considerado “persona non grata” pelo ministério... 

– “Persona non grata”? Malfoy, ele é um assassino! 

– Ta, Potter! Não precisa dar xilique. 

– Eu não estou dando xilique, Malfoy... ah vai se fuder! 

– Já falei, Potter. Só se for com você! Mas mudando de assunto, como vamos achá-lo? – Harry se perdeu um pouco pela mudança de assunto. Mas respondeu Draco depois de alguns segundos. 

– Precisamos de uma ajuda nisso. 

– De quem? – Draco perguntou sem entender onde Harry queria chegar. 

– Sua mãe. 

– O QUÊ? De jeito nenhum, Potter! Você não vai envolver minha mãe nisso!  
– Não vou envolver ninguém em nada, Malfoy! Só vamos perguntar a ela, onde os Lestrange moravam. 

– Como assim? Você acha que com o ministério em seus calcanhares, que Rabastan ia ficar na antiga casa dos Lestrange? Pirou? Ele pode ser doido, mas burro não! 

– Pensa, Malfoy! Ele não tem dinheiro, é foragido do ministério, para onde mais ele iria? Pelo menos é um ponto para se começar! 

 

Continua...


	2. Aristocracia Assassina - Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Karla Malfoy 
> 
> Beta: Lilibeth 
> 
> Par/Personagem: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter 
> 
> Classificação: R 
> 
> Nº. palavras: Segundo o Word sem o cabeçalho: 11.272 @.@ - o/ - *Morta e com os dedos sangrando* 
> 
> Resumo: Poderiam mortes aproximar o amor? - : Uma série de misteriosos assassinatos chama a atenção do Ministério da Magia. Trouxas estão sendo mortos e todos os crimes carregam as mesmas características. As investigações apontam para um bruxo com aparência física muito semelhante à de Lucius Malfoy, falecido há quatro anos. Devido à gravidade da situação, Shacklebolt decide escalar Harry Potter para a missão e envia junto Draco Malfoy, uma vez que é o único que mais conhece o suspeito. 
> 
> Esse é o ultimo capitulo.. espero que gostem...

Depois de muito discutir, Harry finalmente convenceu Draco para ambos irem conversar com Narcissa Malfoy. 

A matriarca da família Malfoy ainda morava em Malfoy Maison. Harry tinha ido à mansão uma única vez, quando estava procurando as Horcruxes, e não tinha boas lembranças daqueles dias: em sua mente ainda podia ouvir os gritos de Hermione sendo torturada, podia sentir claramente a sensação de inutilidade que percorria por seu corpo. 

– Vai ficar parado ai, Potter? – Draco já estava no meio do salão de entrada da mansão, enquanto Harry tinha parado na soleira da porta. Ele balançou a cabeça para espantar definitivamente os fantasmas do passado. 

Eles foram conduzidos por um elfo doméstico através de vários cômodos e escadas da casa. Draco tinha um ar nostálgico, e Harry nunca se sentiu tão deslocado em sua vida: nem quando tinha ido para Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano, sem saber nada do mundo mágico e nem nada de magia ele se sentira tão outsider. Ele se sentia oprimido por tanto luxo e pelos quadros na parede, que o olhavam como se ele fosse à encarnação do próprio mal que tinha voltado para destruir toda a humanidade. 

Eles foram conduzidos até um jardim do outro lado da mansão. Harry nunca tinha visto um jardim tão bonito e tão bem cuidado. Tinha flores de cores claras, que até pareciam artificiais de tão delicadas... e em meio àquele suave cenário tinha uma mulher sentada em uma cadeira tomando chá. Ela tinha o olhar distante, mas delicadamente pousou a xícara que estava segurando no pires assim que eles colocaram os pés na varanda. 

Harry parou onde estava, Draco continuou e se aproximou da sua mãe. 

Abaixou-se e respeitosamente beijou o rosto de Narcissa. Ela parecia muito feliz em ver o filho. Harry tinha visto Narcissa poucas vezes, e nessas poucas vezes sempre se impressionara com a altivez que a matriarca da família tinha. Ela possuía uma beleza sem igual, uma pele tão pálida quanto à de Draco, olhos que pareciam ter uma tempestade constante neles, cinzentos e nebulosos. Ela possuía uma beleza tão notável que nem os anos foram capazes de apagar. 

Draco conversava com Narcissa em um tom tão baixo que o Auror não pode escutar, mas Harry não precisava ouvir para entender o que eles estavam conversando, ele podia ler os lábios de Draco. 

– ... estamos seguros mãe, Rabastan não chegará perto da senhora e nem de meu filho e esposa. – Narcissa comentou algo, mas Harry não pode ler já que ela estava de costas para ele. Draco deu um olhar furtivo para Harry, e voltou a conversar com Narcissa. 

Harry continuou a ler-lhe os lábios, mas por um segundo ele parou de prestar atenção nos movimentos dos lábios para reparar em como eles eram finos e rosados, Harry lembrou de um tempo em que tinham tido aqueles lábios perto dos seus. Aquela boca na sua e... 

– Eu sabia que você era retardado, Potter. Mas eu ainda tinha esperanças de que os anos tinham melhorado seu retardo mental. – Draco estava a poucos centímetros dele. 

– Como? – Harry piscava sem entender, não tinha percebido que o loiro tinha ido ao seu encontro. 

– Tem décadas que estou te chamando. – Draco deu bastante ênfase no “décadas”, Harry ficou sem graça. – Minha mãe quer lhe falar. 

– Senhora Malfoy! – Harry cumprimentou Narcissa. 

– Bom dia senhor Potter, como tem passado? Sente-se, por favor! – Narcissa indicou a cadeira a sua frente. – Posso lhe oferecer algo para beber? O Senhor parece ligeiramente disperso! – Harry se xingou mentalmente por sua distração. 

– Em absoluto, senhora Malfoy, é que a situação realmente exige extrema atenção a todos os pontos dela. Mas asseguro-lhe que o que viemos tratar aqui é rápido, creio que seu filho tenha lhe adiantado o assunto! 

– Sim, ele me falou, e o Profeta Diário comentou da morte da criança bruxa essa manhã, uma lástima. 

Uma lástima? E as mortes de todos os muggles anteriormente eram o quê? Nada? Harry pensou revoltado, mas guardou os pensamentos só para si. 

– Malfoy acredita que seu concunhado, Rabastan, possa ser o assassino dos muggles e da criança que foi achada morta hoje. Acredito que ele possa estar na antiga casa dos Lestrange. Precisamos saber onde fica para averiguarmos. 

– Sim, ele fez várias ameaças a Lucius em vida. Não relatamos nada ao ministério por acreditarmos ser um caso isolado e que lidaríamos da nossa forma. 

“Caso isolado? Lidar da forma deles? Sei!” Harry pensava com seus botões.   
– Mas por que acha que ele possa ser o assassino dessas pessoas? Por que essa raiva toda da família Malfoy? 

– Ora, Senhor Potter! É óbvio! – Narcissa usou um tom enfadado. Draco rodou os olhos exasperado, como se tudo fosse mais que óbvio e que Harry estava fazendo um pergunta totalmente sem sentido. – Depois da guerra os Lestrange foram acusados de ajudarem o Lord e nossa família pelos préstimos feitos durante a guerra foi absolvida, a fortuna da família Malfoy foi confiscada, mas liberada um tempo depois, ao passo que a família Lestrange ficou sem nada, sem dinheiro, foragidos e procurados pelo ministério. Rabastan achava que a culpa por esse tratamento... diferenciado... era de Lucius. E matar para a família Lestrange sempre foi muito, muito fácil. E eu quero esse homem longe da minha família, senhor Potter! Espero ter sido suficientemente clara! Não quero que ele ponha a mão em nenhum fio de cabelo de ninguém da família Malfoy! 

Harry ficou hipnotizado pela voz de Narcissa, uma voz clara e autoritária, pois mesmo que em nenhum momento ela tenha se alterado, sendo sempre uma constante quase hipnótica, a autoridade que transpareceu dela era mais que apenas latente. Para um ouvinte desatento poderia parecer um pedido ou mesmo uma súplica, mas para Harry ela estava dando uma ordem. Uma ordem clara, Rabastan podia matar quantos muggles quisesse, mas ele não devia por a mão em nenhum membro da família Malfoy. E aquilo o irritou profundamente. 

Como ela poderia ser insensível à dor das outras famílias? Insensível à dor da família bruxa que perdeu seu filho de apenas 11 anos? Como ela poderia ser tão fria assim? Aquela era Narcissa Malfoy, ela protegia sua família com unhas e dentes, não importando em quantas pessoas devia pisar para fazer isso. Muggles ou Bruxos, nada era páreo para defender os Malfoy por sua matriarca. 

Harry deu um passo à frente, a raiva transbordando em seus olhos. E antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Narcissa continuou, estendendo um fino – e evidentemente caro – papel para Harry. 

– Neste papel está o endereço da mansão dos Lestrange, bem como de algumas outras propriedades que eram deles. Creio que é o suficiente para ajudar na procura desse assassino, senhor Potter. Espero que faça corretamente seu trabalho como auror e mantenha-nos seguros. – Harry pegou o papel da mão de Narcissa, e sem nem sequer olhar para o que estava escrito, guardou no bolso do casaco que estava usando, e foi com voz fria que disse: 

– Não se preocupe, Senhora Malfoy, eu vou proteger não apenas a família Malfoy, vou proteger toda a sociedade Muggle e Bruxa desse assassino, pois sei bem qual é o meu dever, e as obrigações inerentes a ele. E eu nunca fugi de minhas obrigações. – Nesse momento ele olhou para Draco. – E não vai ser agora que começarei a fazer isso. Até mais ver, Senhora! – E com um meneio de cabeça saiu da varanda, sendo acompanhado por um elfo que o levou até a saída. 

Harry não se preocupou em esperar por Draco. Ir até aquela casa tinha sido demais. Lembranças que ele tinha afogado dentro dele haviam aflorado dolorosamente. Ver a arrogância daquela mulher tinham mexido com ele, saber que parte de seu futuro tinha sido “culpa” dela o deixava louco. E sem esperar ou mesmo pensar direito ele aparatou em frente ao prédio que ficava o Ministério da Magia. Entrou com rapidez na cabine telefônica, pegou o telefone, sentiu a cabine descer lentamente até que se viu dentro do ministério. 

DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP 

– Ir sozinho? Você ficou completamente louco, Harry? – Hermione tentava convencer Harry a mudar de idéia. 

Naquela mesma tarde, Ron tinha entrado como uma ventania na sala de Hermione e a arrastado para fora, dizendo que ela precisa convencer Harry a mudar de idéia, pois o maluco do amigo deles queria ir atrás do assassino sozinho. 

– Harry, tenha bom senso! Esse homem é louco, ele já matou 12 pessoas, deve estar completamente fora de si. Você precisa de uma equipe! 

– Não, Hermione, eu vou sozinho! – Harry terminava de assinar alguns papeis e parecia calmo demais para a sanidade mental de Hermione. 

– E se alguma coisa acontecer a você? Como vão ficar Ginny e as crianças? 

– Hermione sabia que tinha jogado baixo, mas precisava colocar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça de Harry! Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para a amiga, ele parecia furioso. 

– Ela vai entender totalmente minhas intenções, Hermione! Ela se casou comigo, então ela me conhece BEM! 

– Ah, claro! Quando chegarmos lá e falarmos que infelizmente você morreu e que ela vai ter que criar as crianças sem pai? Oh, ela vai entender isso muito bem! 

– Inferno, Hermione! Não posso colocar ninguém mais nisso, dá pra entender? 

– Não, não entendo, pois sua primeira prerrogativa em todas as missões – pelo menos naquelas que você passa para os outros aurors nos seus cursos - é de nunca irem a uma missão sozinhos, levem sempre alguém para cobrir a retaguarda, pois isso é sua vida. Por que isso se aplica a todos os outros e não a você? Tá querendo morrer por quê? 

Harry levantou de sua cadeira e passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos. Ele parou de frente à parede e firmemente bateu a testa nela. 

– Porcaria, Hermione! 

– Harry! – ela se aproximou do amigo e colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Leve alguém com você! 

– É cara! Eu vou com você! – Ron se atreveu a falar, sabia o quanto Harry ficava furioso quando alguém o contestava, e Hermione era a única que conseguia colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele. 

– Não, Ron! Eu preciso de você aqui, você é o segundo em comando. Já que preciso levar alguém comigo, tem que ser outro, veja quem não está escalado essa noite. 

– Eu vou! - Os três olharam para porta e cada um tinha o olhar mais espantando que o outro. Draco estava parado a porta da sala de Harry, encostado ao batente da porta, de uma forma muito displicente, ele disse aquilo exatamente da mesma forma como alguém que se convida para fazer compras no Diagon Alley. 

– Você vai aonde, Malfoy? – Ron perguntou só para ter certeza de que tinha entendido certo. 

– Weasel... Weasel... além de pobretão, ainda ficou surdo? – Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Ron correu na direção de Draco com os pulsos fechados, Draco e Harry tiraram as varinhas e antes mesmo de abrirem a boca para lançar azarações foram impedidos por uma terceira pessoa.   
– Expelliarmus! - Hermione gritou, Harry e Draco se viram sem suas varinhas e Draco viu Ron indo em sua direção com os punhos fechados : quase covardemente levou as mãos ao rosto para se proteger, quando escutou um segundo feitiço. 

– Wingardium Leviosa! – Ron foi levitado a poucos centímetros de Draco até descer ao lado de Hermione. – Senhores! Comportem-se! 

DM&HPX DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx 

Dois homens aparataram na escuridão e caíram em um charco enlameado, em algum lugar em Yorkshire. 

– Mas que merda é essa? – Draco sentiu algo frio passar por seus mocassins. 

– Um charco, Malfoy! Vamos, tivemos que aparatar um pouco longe da Mansão Lestrange, para não levantar suspeitas caso Rabastan esteja mesmo lá, projeto de auror... por isso vamos andando, temos um longo, triste e frio caminho a percorrer – Harry continuou andado pela lama, e andava rápido por estar com botas apropriadas para a jornada em que estavam. 

Draco correu atrás de Harry o mais rápido que seus sapatos de mocassin¹veneziano permitiam. Draco lutava para manter o passo, Harry andava pela floresta em um ritmo muito rápido, aquele filho da mãe só podia estar fazendo de propósito. Ele insistira em vir, Harry não queria, mas Draco o obrigou a levá-lo: agora ali com os pés molhados, com frio e cansado, pensava se teria sido uma boa idéia no final das contas. 

Enquanto xingava mentalmente sua idéia, Draco tinha chegado à conclusão de que aquilo não era para ele : correr e suar, pelo amor de Mordred, ele não era um Auror, era um especialista, um pensador, com um intelecto superior a grande maioria da humanidade... O que ele demônios estava fazendo ali? 

– Malfoy, pare de reclamar e ande mais rápido! 

– Não estou reclamando! – O loiro protestou. 

– Mas está resmungando, e quero deixar bem claro que foi você quem quis vir! Por mim eu tinha vindo sozinho ou com outro auror! E claro, se eu estivesse com outro auror já estaríamos na mansão Lestrange. Mas com você nesse passo de donzela, só vamos chegar lá ano que vem. 

– Passo de donzela? Vá pro inferno, Potter! 

– Eu já estou nele, Malfoy e pior, você está nele comigo! Você não tinha uma roupa melhor para vestir? 

– O que? – Draco parou de andar e olhou para sua roupa. – Para seu conhecimento, esse é um traje exclusivo, Potter! Você sabe o que é exclusivo, não sabe? – Harry revirou os olhos. 

– Malfoy, estamos atrás de um assassino, e você vem com roupa “exclusiva”, e sapatos de mocassin? Ah, eu quero morrer! Espero que pelo menos tenha trago barraca, pois nesse passo só chegaremos lá pela manhã. – Harry percebeu depois de alguns segundo que Draco tinha parado de andar. 

– De manhã? Vamos ter que dormir na floresta? Ao relento? – Draco tinha os olhos arregalados e parecia quase em pânico. Harry se lembrou de uma de suas detenções na época de escola, quando Malfoy contou a McConnagal sobre o Dragão Norberto, e eles tiveram que ir para a floresta proibida. Malfoy não devia ter boas lembranças daquela época. Harry riu internamente. 

– Sim, Malfoy, dormir aqui! Montei um plano de se encontrarmos Rabastan na mansão mesmo, quero emboscá-lo pela manhã, talvez consigamos pegá-lo dormindo. Eu trouxe minha barraca, espero que pelo menos nisso você tenha pensado. – Harry olhou para o loiro. – Ah não, Malfoy! Você não trouxe nenhuma barraca? Por Merlin, Malfoy! Você estava pensando em que? Que iríamos aparatar em cima do cara, prendê-lo e fim de história? Ah não, não precisa responder! 

Draco ignorou o comentário de Harry e voltou a andar, desta vez silenciosamente. O moreno o acompanhou logo em seguida, e nesse bendito silêncio eles andavam por mais meia hora, até pararem perto de lago para descansar. Harry deixou Malfoy praticamente desmaiado de cansaço no chão e foi lançar feitiços de proteção ao redor deles, antes de montar a barraca. 

Harry montou a barraca e foi fazer algo para eles comerem, enquanto Malfoy reclamava - a cada 15 segundos - de dor nos pés e frio, nem sempre nessa ordem. O Auror deixou Malfoy reclamando e foi dar uma olhada nas redondezas para ver se ainda estavam muito longe. Não precisou andar muito até conseguir ver uma das torres da Mansão Lestrange, que mais parecia um palácio medieval. Não estavam muito longe, eles poderiam pegá-lo de surpresa e terminar logo com isso. 

Harry riu e resolveu deixar Draco sofrer mais um pouco, talvez na próxima vez que ele resolver bancar o sabichão e entendido de tudo, ele pensasse duas vezes antes de querer fazer o serviço de um auror. Harry voltou e ao encontrar Malfoy em pé percebeu que o outro relaxou profundamente ao ver que era ele. Será que ele achou que Harry fosse deixá-lo sozinho naquele lugar? Era uma idéia tentadora, mas ele não deixava ninguém para trás. Ele era um Auror. 

– Vamos dormir, Malfoy! Eu deixo você dormir na barraca comigo, você de um lado e eu do outro! Entendeu? 

Os dois homens entraram na barraca calados, Harry deitou do seu lado da barraca de costas para o chão, que estava muito frio e duro, mas como estava com um casaco grosso o frio não era tão intenso. Porém intimamente pensava em como Malfoy – só vestido com aquela roupa de “grife” fina - devia estar realmente morto de frio. Mas a pena que Harry estava sentindo de Draco passou nos dois minutos seguintes, pois o loiro reclamava do frio, do chão duro, de Harry por não ter trazido outra barraca, enfim reclamava de tudo. 

– Malfoy, cala a porra dessa boca, eu quero dormir!!!! – Harry se virou para o loiro. E viu que Draco estava batendo os dentes de tanto frio que sentia. 

– E..eu...eu ..toh.. c..o..m. ....f..r..i..o!! Se..uu... gro..s...s..o..!! – Harry suspirou, sabia que ia se arrepender amargamente do que ia fazer, mas não podia ser culpado de matar o chefe da sessão de mistérios do ministério. E Narcissa iria decapitá-lo se isso acontecesse. 

– Vem, Malfoy! Deita aqui perto de mim, acho que com o calor de nossos corpos podemos nos aquecer bem rápido. – Draco olhou para ele desconcertado, mas não pensou muito e foi na direção de Harry devagar. – Mas quero deixar bem claro que se você contar para alguém que dormiu abraçado comigo eu te mato! 

Draco chegou-se mais perto de Harry, o que fez o moreno dar um pulo involuntário: Draco estava praticamente congelado. O Auror virou e deixou Draco às suas costas, para que se aquecesse encostado em seu casaco quente. Depois que o queixo de Draco pararam de bater este falou: 

– Há alguns anos atrás você não teria se importado com esse comentário! – Harry suspirou, estava pensando quando Draco ia tocar no assunto. 

– Isso foi há anos! É melhor esquecermos! 

– Por quê? Eu só queria entender! Porque você escolheu o mais fácil? 

– Foi melhor assim! – Harry respondeu, e se calou novamente. 

– Droga, Harry! – Harry se arrepiou todo ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado por Draco. Ele fechou os olhos com força, mas não disse nada, não tinha nada a ser dito. 

– Droga! Olha para mim! – Draco pegou Harry pelos ombros e o forçou a virar-se e olhá-lo. Os dois ficaram de frente um por outro. Apesar do escuro na barraca, Draco pode ver muito bem aqueles olhos verdes. Harry engoliu em seco, testou a voz e disse: 

– Digamos que uma pessoa, diante de mim, está morrendo de sede. Mas como eu não sei disso, eu tento dar a ela diamantes, ouro, tudo menos água. Tudo que ela quer é algo simples, que não me custará nada. Porém, se eu não tenho o poder de me ajustar a ela, eu não vou conseguir perceber exatamente o que ela precisa. Eu tentarei dar o que eu acho ser correto para ela. E ela continuará com sede. 

– Como? – Draco olhou para ele sem entender. – Andou tomando aulas com a Mudblood? - Harry se irritou e disse. 

– Vamos dormir, temos que acordar cedo para pegar o assassino de surpresa. – Harry se virou e tentou dormir. 

Draco ficou sem entender o que tinha feito de errado, Oh! Sim, Harry não gostava que chamasse a Mudblood de mudblood... 

Draco ficou bastante tempo acordado, vendo a respiração de Harry se tornar constante, ele tinha dormido, ele se aproximou mais do moreno, sentir aquele corpo perto do seu depois de tanto tempo era muito, muito bom.   
O cheiro dele continuava o mesmo, os mesmos cabelos revoltos, Draco teve que se segurar para não encher as mãos com aqueles cabelos. Por fim Draco foi vencido pelo cansaço e foi dormir, tendo a certeza de que dormiria naquela noite como não dormia há muito tempo,mesmo com o chão duro e frio. 

Harry acordou sentindo algo estranho o incomodar, mas não era uma sensação ruim. Pelo contrário, era muito boa. Ele sentia que alguém o masturbava, e sentia que a qualquer momento ele iria gozar. 

Sua mente agora desperta pelas sensações do seu corpo, começou a lembrar de como tinha chegado ali: os assassinatos, o frio, Malfoy. 

MALFOY!!! Ele retesou o corpo. 

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? – Draco aumentou a velocidade e Harry soltou um suspiro de puro prazer. Harry iria gozar a qualquer momento e sentia a ereção de Draco a suas costas. Harry se virou, pro inferno com tudo, ele queria aquilo, queria mais contato, queria Draco dentro dele, como alguém que precisa de ar para respirar.

Harry abriu as calças de Draco e quando conseguiu seu intento um patrono em forma de lontra entrou na barraca. Tanto Harry quando Draco gritaram de susto. 

Harry viu o patrono, e se aproximou e viu a mensagem de Hermione. 

“ Harry, 

Viram o suspeito em um Pub muggles em Londres chamado D’Arvit², estamos mandando uma equipe para lá agora! A equipe espera você lá!” 

E Harry ficou um momento olhando para o patrono e o vendo sumir, ele deu um tempo para Malfoy se recompor. Ele se virou e viu que o Loiro já estava de pé! 

– Vamos, Potter! Vamos pegar esse filho da mãe! – Harry riu. 

– Sim vamos! 

DM&HPX DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx 

Tinha uma equipe com cinco aurors esperando as ordens de Harry do lado do Pub, tinham várias pessoas entrando e saindo do Pub, e todos eram homens.   
O queixo de Draco caiu. 

– Que foi, Malfoy? 

– Isso, isso... é um Pub para... gays? – Harry deu uma gargalhada sonora.   
– Tem problemas com isso agora, Malfoy? – Draco olhou para Harry ofendido.   
– Não, seu obtuso, mas esse é um Pub Muggle! 

– O QUE? Esse é o problema? Ah, Merlin! – Harry ignorou o loiro e começou a passar as coordenadas para todos. - Ninguém ataca sem eu mandar, todos dentro, e disfarçados. E você Malfoy, espera aqui fora. 

– Nem morto, Potter! Ele está usando a imagem do meu pai, eu quero torcer o pescoço dele mais que você! 

– Ninguém vai torcer o pescoço de ninguém, Malfoy! Ele será entregue as autoridades e julgado pelos seus crimes, e já que você quer tanto entrar, entre, mas não atrapalhe. – Draco iria contestar, mas Harry já tinha virado as costas e estava indo em direção ao Pub. 

O barulho no Pub era ensurdecedor, um aglomerado de casais dançava em uma pista e tantos outros se agarravam em cantos escuros por todo o lugar. 

A musica estava muito alta e era de muito mau gosto na opinião de Draco - e logicamente a opinião de um Malfoy sempre deve ser levada em conta, em vários sentidos e principalmente quando se tratava de bom gosto. Mas, Draco não estava prestando muita atenção à música ou a qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa naquele lugar barulhento e cheio de odores desagradáveis.   
Ele tinha chegado ao bar e tinha pedido Firewhiskey, o garçom não entendeu nada, então serviu whiskey. 

Assim que Draco colocou a bebida na boca ele cuspiu. E resmungou que nem uma bebida direito os muggles sabiam fazer. 

Mas, ele se esqueceu da bebida na hora que viu Harry dançando com outro homem. O outro cara era muito maior que Harry, e dizia algo no outro do moreno que o fez rir muito alto. Draco ignorou e começou a olhar pelo Pub, tinha pessoas de todos os tipos do mais bem vestido até o do mais mal despido. 

Draco olhava tudo, mas seus olhos sempre iam para Harry e o brutamontes com ele, mas em certo momento Draco tinha visto o grandalhão passar a mão na bunda de Harry. Aquilo tinha sido demais. 

Harry dançava com um rapaz, ele olhava em todas as direções para ver se via Rabastan, em algum lugar, o rapaz de nome Brian disse ao ouvido de Harry que ele era muito gostoso. Harry riu do comentário. O moreno continuou a buscar pelo assassino com os olhos, até ver em um canto escuro, conversando com um rapaz muito jovem e loiro, Rabastan. Harry já ia se movimentar quando Brian passou a mão em sua bunda e o pegou pela cintura. Harry se espantou com a ousadia do rapaz, mas precisava sair rápido daquela situação, antes que Rabastan fugisse. Mas qual foi sua surpresa quando uma pessoa parou ao seu lado. 

– Tira mão seu idiota, pois ele é meu homem! – Tanto Harry quanto Brian olharam para Draco sem ação. 

– Vamos! Tira as patas se não quer levar um murro nessa sua cara de troglodita! - Harry mais do que depressa saiu do abraço de Brian e se aproximou de Draco. E o loiro sem cerimônia nenhuma, puxou Harry pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo. 

Harry não se preocupou com a multidão, com os outros aurors nem com ninguém, ele só se entregou aquele beijo. 

Draco se afastou um pouco para poder respirar. 

– Ta legal, eu te ajudei, agora vamos atrás daquele idiota! – Harry olhou espantado para ele. 

– Como...como assim? 

– O que? Achou que eu estava com ciúmes ou algo assim, por te ver com aquele idiota? Eu sei que você tem um péssimo gosto, Potter. Veja sua esposa! Eu só fiz aquilo porque vi Rabastan e vi que você estava com problemas. E como você mesmo deixou bem claro, eu não sou auror. Ah, e o beijo, antes que você pense besteira, eu só dei para aquele cara acreditar e largar do seu pé, então vamos! 

Harry ficou sem reação, mas seguiu Draco segundos depois. Quando chegaram ao local onde o falso Lucius Malfoy estava, já não tinha mais ninguém. Nem o assassino, nem o rapaz loiro. 

O local foi todo vasculhado, mas o homem tinha evaporado, ou melhor, tinha aparatado, e com certeza com mais uma vítima. 

O Auror ficou muito nervoso naquela madrugada, e colocou vários agentes para dar busca nos endereços que Narcissa Malfoy havia dado a ele. 

Já era quase dia quando um patrono veio até Draco, ele ficou mais pálido do que o normal. E veio até Harry. 

– Levaram meu filho, Harry! 

– O que? Como? 

– Astória não estava em casa e os meus empregados e os aurors que você mandou para a minha casa estão todos desacordados. Harry, ele vai matar meu filho!!! 

DM&HPX DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx DM&HPx 

A agitação no ministério estava maior que o normal, mais uma vitima, e dessa vez o herdeiro dos Malfoys tinha sido seqüestrado. Era muita lenha para queimar, e o Profeta Diário estava colado na porta do ministério querendo mais informações. 

Narcissa Malfoy culpava Harry por toda e qualquer coisa que acontecesse com seu neto. Como se Harry já não se culpasse o suficiente. 

Draco estava com a mãe na sala de Harry, com uma cor que passava do pálido. E em nenhum momento dirigiu a palavra a Harry. O Auror queria que Draco falasse qualquer coisa : que xingasse, brigasse, falasse tudo, menos aquela apatia que ele via. 

Naquele momento Shacklebolt conversava com Narcissa e garantia que tudo ia terminar bem, que ele tinha vários homens no caso. 

Em determinado momento Draco se levantou e gritou com Harry. 

– Estou indo atrás do meu filho – Draco estava emputecido. 

– Mas Drac.. Malfoy, precisamos de um plano! 

– Eu sou o sonserino aqui, eu planejo! 

– Se acalme, por favor, Malfoy! 

– Me acalmar? Queria ver se fosse seu filho ou de qualquer amigo grifinório seu, se você já na estava com o pé em cima do pescoço do filho da mãe!! – Draco gritava sem se importar com quem estivesse ouvindo. 

– Isso não é verdade! Eu não escolho quem protejo, Malfoy! 

– Seu idiota! Não estou dizendo que você escolhe, imbecil! Estou falando... ah! – Draco saiu da sala, e Harry foi correndo atrás dele. 

– Draco, espera! – Draco parou e olhou para ele. 

– Seu.. seu estúpido! – Harry pegou Draco pelos ombros e o beijou. Draco o abraçou com toda força que tinha e correspondeu fortemente ao beijo. 

– Daremos um jeito! Eu vou salvá-lo, Draco. Eu prometo! – Harry disse com a voz embargada. 

– Harry!! – Hermione se aproximou correndo e fingiu que não viu que os dois estavam abraçados há alguns instantes atrás. – Tenho um palpite de onde o filho do Malfoy possa estar! 

– ONDE? – Harry e Draco perguntam juntos. 

– Dois lugares : ele pode estar em Azkaban, ninguém mais vai naquele lugar desde que Voldmort foi derrotado, ou naquele prédio que foi tomado por Dementadores e que teve que ser evacuado, lembra? 

– Claro, Hermione! Lembro sim! Você é um gênio! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você! – Harry pegou o rosto da amiga e a beijou! Draco virou para o lado com expressão de nojo. – Diga a Ron para selecionar o grupo e os mande ao prédio que foi abandonado, e eu vou com Malfoy até Azkaban! 

– Ok, Harry! – Hermione virou nos calcanhares para passar as ordens para Ron. 

– Vai me levar? – Draco olhava para Harry incrédulo. 

– Sim, não que vir? 

– Mas claro que eu quero!! 

DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X 

Tomada todas as decisões, e Harry garantindo a segurança de Draco umas cinqüenta vezes para Narcissa, eles foram para Azkaban. Eles aparataram a uma distância segura para evitar eventuais feitiços de proteção e detecção de magia. 

Dessa vez, Draco tinha ido com roupas mais apropriadas para uma missão de caça a Death Eater. Sem mocassins. 

– Vamos nos aproximar devagar, vamos pegar o barco e quando chegarmos lá... 

– Ai eu vejo se tem feitiços de proteção, Potter. Você faz a sondagem do local para ver se tem armadilhas e vamos vasculhando o local pouco a pouco! 

Harry ficou impressionado com o raciocínio lógico de Draco, e prontamente acatou suas idéias. Cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade de Harry, se aproximaram sorrateiramente das muralhas com o barco. 

Atracaram em um ponto escuro, e Draco tirou a varinha e começou a fazer vários movimentos com ela, pronunciando encantamentos que Harry só tinha ouvido antes, vindos de Hermione em sua caça às Horcruxes. 

Harry deixou Draco fazendo sua parte. Draco anulava um feitiço atrás do outro, e a todo estante ele resmungava algo como: Nossa, eu não teria pensado nisso. 

Harry revirou os olhos : sonserinos, quem os entenderia? Ele esperou um ok de Malfoy para poder avançar. Draco fez um sinal com a mão e Harry foi com tudo. 

Ele chegou até as muralhas e observou o buraco na parede. Ele pulou para dentro e rapidamente puxou Draco para junto de si. 

Eles andaram por muito tempo, buscando qualquer sinal de Scorpiur pelas várias celas da prisão. Até que ao verificar uma, já no subsolo, Draco viu seu filho petrificado. 

– Scorpius! – Draco colocou as mãos na cela, mas a mesma estava com um feitiço que lançou Draco longe. 

– Draco! – Harry gritou, e antes que Harry pudesse se mover, alguém tinha pulado em cima do loiro. 

Harry viu que esse alguém parecia derreter, era evidente que a poção Polyjuice estava terminando seu efeito. Harry começou a se movimentar quando Draco gritou. 

– Não, deixe ele, tire meu filho de lá, Harry! – O homem acertou um murro na barriga de Draco. Ele se levantou e jogou um feitiço em Rabastan, o jogando longe. – Eu devo ter acionado algum feitiço, tire Scorpius de lá. Desse aqui cuido eu! 

– Mas, Draco! 

– VÁ!!! – Draco se distraiu por um momento e quase foi pego pelo Sectumsempra. 

– Dracooo!!!!! 

– Vá logo!!! - Draco se desviou agilmente de outro feitiço. 

Harry ignorou todos os seus instintos que diziam para ele ajudar Draco, correu e foi em direção a cela em que estava Scorpius. O menino estava petrificado e a cela estava cheia de panos imundos que, por alguma magia oculta, naquele momento pegavam fogo. 

– Finite Incantatem! Não tinha funcionado, ele tentou outro. – Alohomora! – Também não tinha funcionado. – Que droga!!!! – Harry calculou a distância que o corpo de Scorpius estava da porta e resolveu usar um outro feitiço. 

– Bombarda! - A porta abriu. - Aqua Eructo! - Harry usou outro feitiço para apagar o fogo da cela. Ele chegou até Scorpius. - Finite Incantatem!   
Devagar, o menino Scorpius se moveu e começou a chorar. Harry respirou aliviado, mas seu alivio durou pouco quando lembrou de Draco. Harry olhou para o filho de Draco e disse: 

– Fique aqui! Tio Harry já volta! 

– Você vai aonde, Potter? – Draco tinha colocado a mão no ombro de Harry e assim que viu Scorpius, pegou o filho nos braços e o abraçou ternamente.   
– Você está bem? Você não o matou, não é? 

– Não, apesar do filho da mãe merecer. – Draco apontou com a cabeça onde Rabastan estava desmaiado no chão. 

DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X DM&HP X 

O assassino foi preso pelos aurors que chegaram logo em seguida, e Draco foi devidamente escoltado ( com seu filho adormecido nos braços ) até sua casa, sempre seguido de perto por Harry. Quando chegaram à porta de entrada e o auror se certificou que o loiro e filho não corriam mais perigo, ele simplesmente virou-se e foi embora. 

Quando Draco quando percebeu que Harry não tinha entrado como os outros aurors voltou até a porta, mas não viu mais ninguém por ali. 

O profeta diário em letras garrafais anunciou a prisão do assassino, e a sociedade bruxa ficou em paz mais uma vez. E vários dias se passaram, em relativa paz. 

Harry chegou cansado em seu escritório naquele dia. Já há vários dias não conseguia dormir e as reclamações de Ginny não ajudavam em nada a melhorar seu estado de espírito. Passou batido por sua secretária, deu um bom dia insosso e pegou seu exemplar do jornal. Entrou em sua sala e sentou-se em sua cadeira. E recostou a cabeça e silenciosamente contou até dez. 

– Harry, você está péssimo! – Harry riu : Hermione era como um relógio. 

– Eu sei, Mione! – Harry suspirou. 

– Algo em que eu possa ajudar? – A amiga arriscou, mas já sabendo da resposta. 

– Não, Mione! Tudo sob controle. – Ele pegou uma xícara em sua mesa e a mesma se encheu de chá. 

– Você teve visita. – Harry olhou para a amiga, mas tentou disfarçar muito mal sua curiosidade. 

– Quem? Marian não disse nada. 

– Marian, sua super-eficiente secretária, disse que você estava indisposto e que não ia receber ninguém! 

Harry ia abrir a porta para perguntar quem tinha lhe procurado, certo furacão de cabelos prateados adentrou a sua sala. 

– COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO RECEBE NINGUÉM, POTTER? QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É ? – Hermione aproveitando a deixa, saiu de fininho da sala e fechou a porta. 

– Malfoy? 

– Tem dias que estou te procurando, seu maldito testa rachada! E nunca te encontro. – Draco disse exasperado, como se fosse uma ofensa universal fazer um Malfoy esperar. 

– Me procurando? Por quê? – Harry riu, Draco se recompôs. 

– Eu tinha relatórios para entregar. E eram sigilosos e não era para qualquer um que eu podia entregar. – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo meio incerto. 

– Sei.. – Harry se levantou e parou em frente a Draco. – Então? 

– Ah, inferno!! – Draco beijou Harry e o empurrou contra a parede. 

Se beijaram como loucos, matando a vontade de ter um ao outro. E entre os beijos Draco perguntou. 

– Você vai embora dessa vez? – Harry tirou a boca da curva do pescoço de Draco e respondeu. 

– Naão! 

– Eu não vou largar minha família, Potter! 

– E nem eu a minha! – E continuaram a se beijar. 

– E como ficamos? – Draco perguntou. 

Harry parou de beijar Draco e colocou ambas as mãos na parede, prendendo Draco entre seus braços. 

– Eu já fui o Garoto que sobreviveu, o garoto de ouro da grifinória, o eleito para matar Voldmort. E eu não pedi para ser nenhuma dessas coisas, Draco. Mas acho que sobrevivo sendo o outro! – Harry riu , Draco olhou para aqueles olhos verdes que lhe fizeram tanta falta. E viu sinceridade, calor e amor. 

E a isso ele se entregou. 

Hermione do outro lado da porta começou a ouviu uns barulhos estranhos e coisas caindo no chão. Ela pegou sua varinha e fez um feitiço de silêncio na porta e a trancou. 

Ia se afastando quando avistou Ron indo em direção a sala. 

– Onde você vai, Ron? 

– Preciso falar algo com o Harry, é urgente! 

– NÃO! – Hermione gritou. 

– Quê? – Ron perguntou espantado. 

– Nada, Harry está indisposto. 

– Então vou animar meu amigo. – Ele disse rindo. E então Hermione pensou rápido. 

– Eu preciso conversar com você, Ron! 

– Comigo? O que? 

– Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas de nossa relação! – Hermione foi enfática e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. 

– Conversar? Agora? – Ron parecia em pânico. 

– Sim! 

– Ahn, eu tenho um assunto para resolver agora, quando chegar em casa a gente conversa. – E saiu como se Voldemort pessoalmente estivesse em seus calcanhares. 

Hermione riu e olhou para a porta, seu amigo ia ter bastante tempo, muito tempo. 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da autora: Gente eu quase morri para escrever essa fic, foi um parto literalmente, ficar dois dias sem fazer praticamente nada para poder escrever. Mas eu amei cada segundo.. xD 
> 
> ¹ - Tirado de Ártemis Fowl 2 Uma aventura no ártico. = Toda vez que eu lembro de mocassins eu lembro do fofo do Arty!! o/   
>  ² - Também tirado do livro do Arty.. rsrs um palavrão! Ótimo nome para uma boate não? xD


End file.
